Some Things Last
by xGirlicious
Summary: When she just wanted to give up, he came back to her. Will things be like they were before? Or will it all be different? Set at the end of season two of the walking dead. (Daryl/OC)
1. Prologue

**Some Things Last - ****Chapter one - ****Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead nor the story, expect for Lizzy.<strong>

* * *

><p>A shot was heard, a gunshot for sure. Suddenly she could feel something hit her leg and it instantly hurt. She looked at her leg, she was hit. Once again she looked in front of her to the guy who just shot her. When she tried to take a step toward the guy, she felt down on the ground. She looked at her bullet wound again and she was bleeding a lot. She ran her hand over the wound, trying to make the bleeding stop. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was useless. They would kill her off soon. Just as they did with her sister. She bite down her lower lip, trying to keep the tears back. She looked up with watery eyes as she could see another guy walking toward her. Pointing his gun straight at her head. He was ready to take her down.<p>

This was it. Her end. She looked away and closed her eyes. ''Just do it'', she spat out.

''LAMEBRAINS!'', she could hear someone yell. She directly opened her eyes. ''Come on, let's go'', she heard another voice say. She could see people walking away, getting in their cars and ready to leave, but no one looked at her. In the corner of her eye she could see biters coming her way. She tried to get up, but her leg hurt badly.

''Hey! Blondie!'', she heard when she finally got up. She looked behind her and once again there was a gun pointed at her. He shot her, right in her shoulder. She let out a scream and her hand went to her shoulder. Trying to stop the bleeding. She looked around, for now she had only one option. So she ran into the forest next to the highway. She kept running as fast she could, without looking behind her. She knew biters are just too close and she wasn't that fast with her wounds. She didn't had the strength to take them down, not now.

* * *

><p>It started to get dark and she noticed she had gotten rid of the biters. She had to take a break soon or else her wounds would get her killed. She kept walking as fast she could and soon she came across a tent. No one lived there anymore, she was sure of that. She got inside and she tried to find things to clean her wounds up. She found a lighter, a spoon, tweezers and a half full bottle of water. She ripped off a part of her dress and used it to bandage her thigh in hope to stop the bleeding.<p>

After she had taken out the bullet in her shoulder and cleaned it with some water, she lighted up the lighter and warmed up the spoon until it was hot enough. She pressed the back of the spoon against her shoulder wound. She bite down her lip to keep her from screaming. She closed her eyes and tried to just accept the pain. She let go of the spoon after some time and let out a sigh. She looked at her shoulder again. It would become an ugly scar, but the wound is closed now and she wouldn't get an infection.

Her hands reached out for the bottle with water and she opened it and took a small sip. It felt good. When she wanted to take another sip, she could hear some movements outside the tent. She opened the flap of the tent and looked into the darkness. The biters had caught up on her. She got out of the tent and made another run, hoping to get a lead on them. She had to get rid of them and soon.

* * *

><p>Dammit! Why did she had the ability to end up in trouble? She found herself running in a strange forest, with some biters on her heels. Ready to take a bite from her. She was running from them for more then a day now. She was sure of that. It was afternoon when they crossed her way and she didn't got rid of them yet. Normally she would have tried to kill them, but there are just too much for her to take. When it had gotten dark she tried to take them out, but she only got to kill a few before she realized there were just too much biters following her.<p>

Once again she looked behind her,she had a small lead. She paused for a few seconds to look at her bullet wounds. She had already cleaned up the bullet wound in her shoulder, but not her leg and it was killing her. The pain, the blood loss, but she didn't had any time to take a good look at her thigh. When she looked behind she could see the biters getting closer and closer. She tried to ignore the pain and started walking away from them.

They have gotten really close to her. ''Fucking hell.'', she mumbles beneath her breath. She looked over her shoulder to see how close they are. There might be a dozen of them. She looked down and searched for something sharp, a branch would do fine. She picked a thick branch up and turned around. She already faced the first biter and stabbed him in his head. _That wasn't too hard, right?_ She tried to pull out the branch from his skull, but it was stuck. She look a deep breath. Once again she pulled and it came out. She turned around and suddenly two biters appeared and whom wanted to get a bite from her. She quickly took a few steps back, tripped over her own feet and fell hard down on the ground. She let out a groan in pain and looked at her wound. _Great. It just started bleeding more then it already was. _She tried to get up, but she didn't had any time to get up. She swings her branch she still was holding in her right hand and she had hit one of the biters. She tried to crawl away and ended up at the trunk of a tree. _Maybe she could climb in the tree. Or maybe she should give up. She haven't got the strength to climb into a tree. She was too weak for now. _She let out a sigh as she could see more biters approaching.

There was nothing she could do anymore. She was exhausted. She had been running for more then a day now, without any food or water. She just gave in. She just wanted to close her eyes when she noticed someone killing the biters. Maybe there was someone who could safe her or even harm her more then the biters could do. Maybe it was someone from the group who had shot her. She tried to focus herself on the person, but her vision became blurred. A tall male, probably in his 30s with dark hair. She could see him killing off all the biter and when he was done he walked over to her. When he was getting closer to her and she could to focus better on him. ''Daryl?'', she whispered confused but she wasn't sure if he could hear. No, it couldn't be him. A small grin came upon her lips when she thought about him.

The figure picked her up bridal style. ''Liz?'', that was all she could hear before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! I know it's a short first chapter but I just wanted to keep it this way. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! This is the first time I've tried something like this and I'm glad how it turned out for now. I just hope you all enjoy it! I'd love to get some reviews. Another update will follow soon.<strong>


	2. Another Newcomer

**Some Things Last - Chapter two - Another Newcomer **

* * *

><p><em>They had been born in the same neighborhood. Well, the same trailer park to be more specific. Everyone knew each other, it wasn't a very huge trailer park, nor the town. She was about two and a half years younger then Daryl. She remembered the few times they had been playing outside, or together at their homes. Both of their moms could quite get along with each other. Mostly when they went to visit each other, she or Daryl came along to play with each other. They went to the same school, they had a lot in common. <em>

_Like every morning she was standing down the road, waiting for Daryl to go to school together, but he was late. They were still in Elementary school, Daryl was already in the fifth grade while she was in the third grade. It was getting warmer everyday now, summer was coming. She smiled at the idea of summer, sun and no school! _

_After she waited five more minutes, she went to Daryl's house. She knocked on the door with one hand while the other hand was holding her bag. She didn't had to wait long before someone opened the door. It was his mother whom was wearing a bathrobe and holding a cigarette in her hand. ''Goodmornin' Lizzy.'', Daryl's mother said with her tick accent. ''Goodmornin' Mrs. Dixon.'', Lizzy replied with a smile on her lips. Daryl's mother made a gesture that she could come in. Lizzy walked in and looked around in the house. It was a lot like her own house, expect for the mess. Her home was even more messier, because her mother still needs to clean up which she hadn't done for a few weeks now. ''Daryl! Get your ass over here!'', Daryl's mother shouted and she took a puff of her cigarette. _

_When Lizzy was about to take a seat when Daryl walked in. __''Bye ma!'', Daryl yelled back to his mother.__ He grabbed his bag and went outside, ofcourse Lizzy followed him. ''Goodbye Mrs. Dixon!'', Lizzy said before she shut the door behind her._

_To be honest, Lizzy was waiting for an explanation from Daryl. What had taken him so long? She let out an annoying sigh when she realized she wasn't getting one. She grabbed his arm and stopped walking. ''Daryl!'', she shouted. He stopped walking and turned around. She looked at him and her eyes noticed the bruise on his cheek. The bruise was quite large and pretty tick. ''W-what happened?'', she asked in shock of seeing the bruise. ''Nothin'.'', he replied while he looked down at the ground. ''It was your dad, wasn't it?'', she asked. He responded to her by giving her a small nod. She grabbed his hand and showed a small smile in hope to comfort him. At the touch of their hands, he was quite surprised, he looked back into her eyes. She knew she didn't had to say anything to him, this would just do fine. She knew he didn't like to talk about his problems. He wasn't much of a talker, but that was fine to her. ''I'm glad I don't have a dad. Must be horrible.'', she told him. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. ''C'mon let's go to school before we're late.'', he replied to her. Even through Lizzy was younger then him and didn't quite understand the world as much he did, he enjoyed her company. She didn't hate him, she didn't blame him for everything. Not yet._

* * *

><p>For him it was just another hunt trip. He left the camp he had made for his own, took along his crossbow and went out for a hunt. Hoping to find something eatable. A few squirrels would do fine. He never expected to see <em>her<em>, to see his Lizzy. At first he thought he was seeing things again, like when he had hit his head and saw Merle. But this was different, there were walkers all around her and it was looking like she could pass out any minute. He didn't hesitate. He had to go to her, get a closer look on her and making sure it was her.

It didn't took very long before he had taken out all of the walkers. There were like seven or maybe eight of them. ''Liz?'', he mumbled when he got closer to her. Daryl looked at her more observant, she could have been bit. He looked at her body, searching for bite marks or scratches. Soon he noticed the wound at her leg, it looked like a bullet wound. Most parts of her body were covered in bruises, scratched and blood. But nothing a walker could have done to her, it seemed to look that the damage was done by humans. Walkers weren't capable of this. Daryl could feel an anger grow in himself, but it was cut off when he could hear her whisper his name. He knelt down beside her when she was about to pass out. He took her in his arms and carried her bridal style. He couldn't take his eyes off her the first minutes._ It really was her, she was here with him._ He had been terribly missing her, his best friend ever since childhood. He hadn't seen her like for an year before shit hit the van. He continued walking his way back to the farm. _What if she still was angry on him?_

When he arrived back at the farm, he could see Rick and Shane were back with the boy called Randall. _Why the hell didn't they got rid of the kid already?_ He irritatingly thought. Soon the others noticed him carrying Lizzy. ''Get Herschel!'', he heard Lori shout to the others. Rick, Shane and Andrea were the first to arrive to him. Before Rick or anyone else could ask what happened, Daryl spoke. ''She needs help.'', was all he said. ''Is it worth it? We can't afford it to have another newcomer. '', Shane replied. Daryl quickly shot an angry glare at Shane and continued walking to the house. ''She ain't dead yet!'', he spat out to Shane.

After he had laid her down on the bed he had been laying on days ago, after he almost got killed by walkers and had been shot by Andrea. He had stayed the night in the bed, but as soon as the morning arrived he moved back to his own tent. Herschel walked in and observed her quickly. He looked at her leg. ''Get Patrica, we need to take the bullet out.'', he told Daryl. Soon he arrived back with Patrica. Herschel looked at him, waiting for him to leave. ''I ain't leavin' her.'', he spat out to Herschel before he could ask for Daryl to leave. ''C'mon Daryl. I need you!'', he could hear Rick yell to him from down stairs. He let out a hiss and went down stairs.

Rick told him about everything that had happened when they got to drop Randall off at a nearby public works station, expect for the part he had been fighting with Shane. Rick told him that he returned with Randall because he knew the location of the farm. When Rick was done talking it was Daryl's turn to talk about what had happened. He told him he knew her, from his old hometown but not any details. They checked up on Randall and Daryl asked himself if Randall knew about her. Rick and Shane both agreed to let Daryl get information out of them.

Nothing, he couldn't get anything out the kid. Nothing about her. Only about the group he had been with. From what he had heard from Randall, it wasn't a very nice group. They had been torturing and raping some other girls before. What if they had done the same to Lizzy? He clenched his fists in anger when he thought about it.

After that, Daryl went back to the house, back to check up on her. Herschel was already done and he sat down in a chair close to her. Holding her hand and not letting go of her. ''Something has happened to her. This ain't be done by walkers Daryl. It looks like she is pretty beaten up.'', Herschel informed Daryl. Daryl looked at the old man and before he gave him a small nod.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes carefully, her eyes needed to adjust to the bright light. She looked around and noticed she was laying on a strange bed, in a strange room and in a strange house. In the corner of her eye she could see someone sitting in a chair. She didn't try move, she just tries to remain silent in hope the guy in the chair hadn't noticed she had woken up already.<em> She needs to get away from here<em>. That was the first thought that crossed her mind.

Her eyes wandered off to her arm and she could see she was on a drip. She got out the needle and sat straight up in the bed. Suddenly she could feel someone grabbing her arm and without a second thought she slapped the guy right in his face. She could hear him growl in anger. She quickly got out the bed. Once she stood up, she could feel a pain crossing her leg. Her bullet wound. She collapsed down on the ground, before she could hit the ground she could feel someone helping her up, but holding a tight grip on her arms. Forcing her to look at him, but she didn't look at him.

"Let me go!", she hissed while trying to get out of his grip. "Dammit Liz!", she could hear the guy say. She looked at him in confusion, their eyes meeting. How did he know her name? She took another look at his face and remembered him. "Daryl?", she softly whispers.

Daryl noticed she calmed down already and he softened his grip, but he didn't let go of her. He just couldn't let go. ''What happened Liz?'', he asked with his tick Southern accent. She just rolled her hazel colored eyes in response. ''Alot of things happened when you were gone Daryl. You know I can take care of my own.'', she spat out to him. She got out of his grip and pushed him back. She shook her head and sat down on the bed again before she quickly rushed a hand through her dirty blond hair.

Her eyes took a look at her leg. It was still hurting, but the wound was stitched up and looked clean. Someone had taken care of her very well, in time the wound would heal. Daryl couldn't be the one who stitched her up this good. ''Are there any others?'', she asked while her eyes looked into his. Daryl only nodded in response. ''I'm leaving then.'', she said, before she could stand up, Daryl was standing right infront of her, blocking her way, making sure she wouldn't get a chance to leave again. ''Hell no.'', he said on a stern tone.

Lizzy wanted to shout at him. All of her anger, everything that had bothered her about him, everything that had happened. Everything she had been going through without him. How he left her and didn't return to her. Before she could even open her mouth, she could hear the sound of a door going open and watched two people walking in. One of them had white-grey hair, probably because of his age and the other guy was much younger but it looked like he hadn't shaved himself for a while. She watched Daryl again, if Daryl trusted them, maybe they would be good people? She bit down her lip, she couldn't take anymore risks. She had to leave and soon. Daryl made a gesture to her that she didn't had to stand up and she did what was told, she didn't move from the bed.

''I'm Rick Grimes.'', the one with the growing beard said. ''Lizzy, right? No offense, but you seemed pretty fucked up when Daryl brought you here. We'd like to know what happend.'', he continued.

Lizzy looked away at first, ignoring him, but Daryl gave her shoulder a nudge and gave her one of his angry annoying looks. She annoyingly sighed, she knew she had to respond. They took care of her, so she sort of owed them. ''Fine.'', she spat out to Daryl. ''A couple of days ago I arrived at a small town. It was quiet, so I searched for some supplies and I tried to set out a camp to stay the night. When I was looking for supplies, I suddenly heard some gunshots. I left my stuff on a safe place and went back to the road. I could see alot of biters coming from everywhere and two guys sneaked up behind me and knocked me out. When I was out they got me into their car and brought me back to their camp, to their people.'', she said. Suddenly she could feel everyone in the room staring at her, Daryl, the guy called Rick and the older man. She wasn't sure if she wanted to continue telling what happend.

''We just want to know it for the safety of our group. We don't need another thread.'', the old man said to her, noticing her doubts. She gave him a nod in agreement, but instead Daryl responded. ''She ain't no thread!'' She could see Rick taking a step closer to Daryl. ''How'd know?'', Rick asked. ''Would you trust her with your life?''

Daryl nods in response. Lizzy grabbed his arm and their eyes met. ''It's fine Daryl'', she told him as she let go of his arm. She let out a sigh as she continued her story. ''When I woke up I was tied up against a chair. They asked me these questions about someone called Randall and Sean. They also asked me if I was with another group. I can tell you they don't take no or I don't know for answers. I'll leave out the details.'', she said as she noticed Daryl's fists tighten. ''After a few days they realized I wasn't lying and just a waist of their time, so they tried to get rid of me. Some asshole shot me in my shoulder and then biters came. Before they left someone else shot my leg and they all left me for dead. I tried to ran away from the biters, took care of the bullet wound in my shoulder and I guess that's when Daryl came.''

Rick and Daryl shared a look and then Rick's gaze went to her. ''What do you know about Randall?'', he asked. Lizzy shrugged. ''Not much, just that he was part of a group, but I don't think they will miss him alot. They moved on I guess. Why?'', she confusingly asked. Why would he want to know about Randall?

Lizzy could see Rick didn't want to answer that question. Which made her even more curious. They were hiding something from her. Suddenly the door slammed open and someone walked in, clearly not amused. The guy was tall and had black and very short hair. He gave her a quick look before he faced Rick. ''The girl woke up and no one told me, huh.'', he spat out to Rick. ''Shane.'', Rick started, but before he could say anything else, the other guy spoke again. ''This girl could be a danger to us. All of us. She needs to leave. She might be a thread Rick.''

Before anyone else could response, Lizzy opened her mouth. ''I don't plan on staying anyway. I'm leaving.'' She stood up, but before she could take a step Daryl blocked her way once again and their eyes made contact. ''Hell no!'', he said. ''You're staying with me.'' Even through she still wanted to leave, Daryl's reaction made her show a small smile on her lips. She looked down, in hope to hide her smile from him or anyone else.

Just when Rick and the guy called Shane wanted to start a discussion, the older man jumped in. ''If I may ask, how'd know Daryl?'', he asked. She could see she had also Rick and Shane's attention. ''Eh.. It's complicated.'', Daryl replied. Lizzy rolls her eyes and glared at Daryl before her eyes went to the older man. ''I'm his fiancée.'', she answered to him.


	3. The Ugly Truth

**SOME THINGS LAST - CHAPTER THREE - THE UGLY TRUTH**

* * *

><p>After she had told them what happened to her the last few days and told them that she is Daryl's fiancée. They looked at her with a quite shocked expression on their faces. Lizzy assumed Daryl never even had said a word about her, but she wasn't bothered about it. He never was the person to talk about his thoughts or feelings. Maybe he had moved on, maybe he really thought she was dead, maybe he had given up, something she couldn't do. Ever since the outbreak, she couldn't think about anything else but Daryl. She wanted to find him, she <em>had<em> to find him. She tried to track him down, before the outbreak he had taught her how to track someone or something. She wasn't quite as good as him, but the outbreak had made her even a better tracker.

Suddenly she got pulled back to reality when Herschel cleared his throat. ''I'll make sure Maggie will bring you some fresh clothes. Just take some rest, you'll heal soon enough.'', Herschel said. Lizzy gave him a nod before he left the room. ''If you need anything just let us know.'', Rick told her, before he and Shane both left the room. Now it was just her and Daryl.

''Take some sleep, you'll need it.'', Daryl spoke. She looked at him and shook her head. ''You ain't telling me you're still thinkin' 'bout leavin'!'', he spat. She let out a sigh and stood up from the bed. She walked toward the window and looked outside. They had a quite big biter free land, but for how long? ''Yes, I need to leave.'', she replied. She turned around, to face Daryl. She could already see by the look on his face he wasn't agreeing with her. ''I _need_ my stuff. They're still back in that town. I want them back.'', she explained. She was sure Daryl wouldn't understand and he probably wouldn't let her go. ''Hell no.'', he spat.

Once again she let out a sigh and her eyes looked out of the window again. She could see people walking around the farm, doing their chores probably. In the back of her mind she knew she couldn't win this discussion. He simply just wouldn't let her go. While she was thinking about a way to get out and get her stuff, she could feel a pressure on her leg building up. She bite down her lip and looked at her leg. She was still wearing the half teared apart dress she had been wearing for a few days now. She could see the bare skin her leg was showing and she could see a glimpse of her stitched wound. Daryl must have noticed her wound started to hurt again. ''Why don't you go and some rest?'', he told her in a softer tone. He was right. She nodded in agreement and sat down on the bed once again. ''You don't have to stay.'', she said as she pulled the blankets over herself. ''I ain't leavin' you Liz!'', he spat out, while he was standing across the room. ''You've left me before, or have you already forgotten, huh?!'', she spat back at him. Maybe she should have thought twice about saying that, she knew she had hurt him with these words. ''Sorry.'', she quickly mumbles as she looked down to the blanket. ''Don't be.'', he replied. ''You're right, I shouldn't have left you. I won't leave you again Liz.'' He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and their eyes met once again. ''Promise me.'', she whispered after a moment of silence. ''I promise you. I will never leave you again Liz'', he whispered back and the end of her lips curled into a small smile.

Daryl stood up from the bed while keeping his eyes on her. ''Just go to sleep.'', he said. Even through it was the middle of the day and she had just woken up, she still felt tired and exhausted. Daryl knew. He could always see when there was something wrong with her. ''Only if you're staying.'', she replied. Daryl nodded. He wasn't quite surprised by the fact that she wanted him to stay. He sat down in the chair next to the bed, the chair he had been sitting on before, when he was waiting for her to wake up. Before he could sit down, Lizzy grabbed his hand. As he looked at her she shook her head in disagreement. ''No, not there.'', she softly said. She patted with her hand on the empty spot of the matrass next to her. Without complaining he sat down next to her, above the blankets.

Even through they didn't touch each other, she was glad he was staying with her. He was the only one she trusted here. ''You trust these people?'', she asked. Daryl sighed while pulling his hands behind his head. ''Jus' go to sleep Liz'', he said. She turned her back toward him while pulling some more blankets along with her. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep.

''I thought you were dead.'', she could hear Daryl mumbling. Her eyes went open again and she turned around to lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. ''You just assumed I was dead?'', she frowned. Why would he think she didn't had a chance to survive? She could take care of herself and he knew that. He had even taught her. ''I went back for you. When I saw your house it was burned down to the ground, together with a few burned bodies. One of them was your ma, one looked like you, a lot. I really thought it was you Liz. If I knew you'd still be-'', he mumbled. ''I know.'', she mumbled back to him. She could feel her eyes become watery and she turned her back to him once more. She knew her mom had died. She had seen it happen with her own eyes and there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes again and she could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wept the tear away and sniffed. After that she felt quickly asleep once more.

* * *

><p>When she woke up again, Daryl was gone. He probably must have left the minute she felt asleep. She sighed and sat up straight in bed. She looked around the room and noticed some clothes laying on the chair across the room. Apparently someone had brought her some fresh clothes. Thank god, she felt dirty wearing the ripped apart dress. She stood up and walked over to the chair to grab the clothes. A skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt. That would do just fine.<p>

''If you want, you can take a shower. Be easy on the water.'', she heard an unknown female voice say. She turned around to face the woman. She might be just a few years younger then her. The woman had short brown hair and hazel colored eyes. ''A shower?'', she mutters. She couldn't believe it. She haven't been able to get a shower ever since shit hit the van. ''Yeah, we don't have a lot of water to use, but I think you can use one.'', the female smiled. Lizzy nodded in agreement. It would be good for her to clean herself up. ''If there's anything I can do for you, just call me.'', the female said before she left again. ''Wait!'', Lizzy said and the female stopped walking. ''Can you get Daryl for me please?'', Lizzy asked. ''Sure.'', the female replied. ''Oh and by the way, I'm Maggie. I'm Herschel's daughter.'', the female continued. ''I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy. Everyone does.'', she replied. Maggie nodded with a smile and left the room again.

In the time before Daryl had appeared, Lizzy went to look around the house. Soon she stumbled upon another bedroom with a young blonde girl laying in bed. Lizzy wondered what was wrong with her. She knocked on the door before she entered the room. The girl looked straight at her. Lizzy noticed the girl must have been sixteen or seventeen years old. A few years older then her little sister, Charlie would be. She looked away from the girl when she thought about her sister. She bit down her lip, to stop herself from tears coming up.

''Who are you?'', the girl asked. Lizzy looked at the girl again. She had been lost in her own thoughts again. She swallowed before she answered. ''I-I'm Lizzy. Who are you?'', she mumbles while looking at the girl. ''I'm Beth.'', the girl replied.

Maggie walked in and saw the two talking to each other. ''I've been looking for you.'', Maggie said while looking at Lizzy. Lizzy looked up, her eyes moved away from Beth and went straight into Maggie's eyes. ''I see you've already met my baby sister.'', she continued. Lizzy walked back to the door. ''Sorry, I should go.'', Lizzy spoke with her head down while she was on her way out. ''It's fine. The both of you can use some company.'', Maggie told her, blocking her way while looking at her. Lizzy looked once again at Maggie and nodded in agreement. Maybe she was right. She sat down on a chair in the room and looked at Beth. ''What happend to you?'', Lizzy asked her. Maggie left the room once more and she could hear her walking down stairs.

After fifteen minutes, Maggie came back with some food, for the both of them. It wasn't a very huge meal, but it was enough. Beth had told her that she wanted to give up. That everyone was dying, that she was tired of losing beloved ones. Lizzy couldn't disagree with her. She was right about some part, but there were still some beloved ones left and it was worth it to spent more time with them. Lizzy wanted to ask a few questions, like how they ended up here and how they keep things safe.

Before she could ask anything else, she noticed Daryl standing in the doorway. He looked at her and made a gesture with his head to come with him. ''I'll see you around.'', Lizzy said to Beth before she got up and left. Following Daryl back into the room where she had been sleeping before. She sat down on the bed, taking a rest. Her leg was still hurting. ''What's wrong?'', he asked. Lizzy looked down at her hands before she replied. ''Maggie told me I could use the shower.'' Lizzy noticed Daryl was carrying his crossbow. Ofcourse she remembered his crossbow. It brought back a lot of memories. Like the day he got the crossbow, his Uncle Jess had gotten it for his fourteenth birthday. She had never seen him so happy before. A small smile came upon her lips. ''So?'', he replied and Lizzy was drawn back from her thoughts to reality. ''Could you help me? I'm afraid I'll slip out or somethin'.'', she said. He nodded. ''Yeah sure.'', he said while setting his crossbow down on the ground. She got up again and grabbed the fresh clothes Maggie had given her. She walked her way to the bathroom, with Daryl following her.

* * *

><p>Even through her wounds Lizzy could get out of her own clothes. It wasn't that hard to take off an half ripped apart dress. The dress dropped down on the ground and she got under the shower before she turned the water on. Daryl was looking at her, <em>no,<em> he was staring at her. Even through she was standing with her back toward him, she could feel his gaze on her. He was staring at her back. She could feel the hot water on her, making her bruises and cuts hurt. She closed her eyes. ''What the 'ell did they do to ya?'', she could hear Daryl ask. She let out a sigh before she replied. ''I told you they wanted information from me.''

Daryl walked over to her and looked at her back. He ran down one of his hands over her back, stoking her scars with his fingertips. He remembered all of them, but there were a few he had never seen before. She didn't had as much scars as him through, but he hated the idea of her getting hurt. He wanted to know what they did to her, _everything_, but he realized it would only make him more angry then he already was. He bite down his lip, looking away while he got his hand from her back.

''Why did ya even wore a dress? I thought ya only wear them at church.'', he said, trying to change the subject. ''If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy.'', she told. He grabbed a sponge and carefully cleaned her back. ''Try me.'', he said while continuing cleaning her back. She grabbed some shampoo to wash her hair before she explained. ''Whenever I'm going on a supply run, or go somewhere I think people might be. I change my clothes, mostly I put on a dress, it looks more innocent. People won't hurt you as much they'd when they know you can take care of yourself. If you look innocent and scared, they won't rob you or something. But if you carry guns around, they won't hesitate to shoot you. Trust me, it works most of the time.'' She had already washed the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the shower. She didn't want to waste anymore water. She felt cleaner already and that was enough for her. ''Sounds logical.'', he said before he grabbed a towel and handed it out to her. She dried of her dirty blonde locks before she dried the rest of her body. Daryl helped getting the fresh clothes on which Maggie had given her.

When they were done, they got back to the bedroom. She looked at him, right into his ice blue eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly. She wanted to reunite with him, like it was before. Before he had left her and the world went to shit. There was still a reason why he had left her. She turned away from him. ''I gotta go.'', he mumbled before he left. She could hear him walking down stairs while she took a seat on the chair which was standing in the room. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Her leg still hurted. She had to go back to town, but she wasn't able to go to town today. She wouldn't be back before dark, so Daryl probably wouldn't let her go. Maybe tomorrow.

Suddenly she could hear voices raising from downstairs. Someone was arguing, she could hear. She stood up and went down stairs. She found the people in the living room. Probably everyone from the camp was there. She silently walked in and stopped next to Daryl. She could hear them talk about Randall, she found out they had safed him and kept him prisoner every since. They wanted to get rid of him that was for sure. They had already tried to set him out on his own feet, but he knew Maggie, so he knew about the farm.

''What about the body?'', some black dude said.

''Hold on! You talk about it like it's already decided.'', an old guy with grey colored hair and beard said.

''You've been talkin' all day. Jus' go around in circles, you jus' wanna go 'round in circles again?'', Daryl said.

''This is a young man's life!'', the older guy replied again. Lizzy could see he was getting frustrated about it. ''It's worth more then a five minute conversation! Is this were it's come to? We kill someone because we don't know what else to do with him?! You saved him!'', the guy said while looking at Rick. Lizzy expected Rick to be the leader of the group. ''Now look at this. He's been tortured, he's gonna be executed. How are we any better then the people we're so afraid of? ''

A small silence fell in the group. Most people were looking down, not knowing what to do or say. ''We all know what needs to be done. Look at her, that should be proof enough.'', Shane spoke while pointing at her. She wasn't very fond of Shane, but she agreed with him on this. ''No. Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here.'', Rick replied.

''We haven't come up with any other solution yet. I wish we could, but-'', a blonde female said. ''So let's work on it!'', the older man annoyingly interrupted. ''Just stop it!'', an woman with short grey hair spoke. Lizzy hadn't noticed her before now. ''I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide. Either or both of you, but leave me out.'', she continued. ''Not speaking out or killing him yourself. There's no difference.'', the older man said again.

''A'right that's enough.'', Rick interrupted. ''Anybody wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance. ''

The older man spoke up after a couple minutes of silence. ''You once said we don't kill the living.'', he said. ''That was before the living tried to kill us.'', Rick replied.

''But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were-.'', the older man said. ''The world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's... Harsh. It's-. it's survival of the fittest and that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't-. And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?''

''He is right.'', the blonde female said. ''We should try to find another way.''

''Anybody else?'', Rick asked while looking around at the group.

''Y'all gonna watch too?'', the older man said again. ''No, You'll go and hide your heads in your tents and try to forget we're slaughtering a human being. I won't be a party to it.'' The older man left the room and walked outside, he stopped next to Daryl and spoke to him. ''You're right. This group is broken.'' After that the man walked out. Lizzy's eyes followed the man outside.

* * *

><p>Rick had agreed for letting her come along. She wanted to watch. She wanted to be sure he was dead. Just like they would have done to her. He was one of him. Ofcourse he needed to suffer. Lizzy was going to get her revenge.<p>

Randall was tied up and Daryl brought him inside the barn. ''Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Wait, wait.'', he started to beg.

''Put him there.'', Rick ordered Daryl.

'' Oh, hey-hey!'', Randall started again.

''It's all gonna be over soon.'', Shane told him while he was blindfolding him.

''What? What's gonna be over soon?'', he replied confused. He obviously didn't know what was going on.

''Relax.'',Shane said.

''Hey- hey. No, no, no, no.'', Randall begged again.

''Would you like to stand or kneel?'', Rick asked him.

''Oh, no, please.'', he started again. ''Ple- Ah-ah-ah.'' Daryl had grabbed him by his hair and forced him to go down on his knees. He let go when he was on his knees. Their eyes locked for a minute before she looked back at Randall. He had started to cry.

''Do you have any final words?'', Rick asked while pointing the gun right at the boy's head.

''No, please. Please don't. Don't.'', he just kept on begging. He was truly desperate. It didn't surprise her. He was about to die. The only thing what she was asking herself, how the hell could he survive in his former group? He didn't fit in at all, he wasn't like the rest of the group. Rick was about to pull the trigger.

''Do it, dad. Do it.'', a child voice said. Lizzy's head moved to the entrance and she could see a kid about twelve years old standing in the opening of the door. She frowned. What the hell was that kid doing in here? Rick and Shane shared a look before Shane walked over to the kid and led him back outside. ''Are you kidding me? What'd I say to you? What did I say to you?'', Shane said to the kid. Rick let out a sigh and pulled his gun back. ''Take him away.'', Rick ordered. ''Take him away.'' Rick turned away from the boy, turning his back to him. ''Get up.'', Daryl spoke while getting Randall on his feet. Shane stormed out of the barn, he wasn't pleased about it, that was for sure. She helped Daryl getting Randall back where he was locked up. ''You're lucky. Just this time.'', she whispered into Randall's ear before she left him. She still wanted to see him dead. Someone had to pay.

* * *

><p>She helped Daryl with getting Randall tied up. It was easy to do, he didn't protest a lot. He must be glad he is still alive. She made sure he was tied up very tight. Suddenly she heard screams from the outside. She looked at Daryl, waiting for his reaction. She wasn't sure what to do.<p>

''Stay 'ere.'', he told her. She shook her head and followed him. ''Hell no. I'm not staying with _him!_'', she replied. She didn't want to spent any more time with Randall if she didn't need to. '' 'ust get inside Liz. I don't know what's out there. Ya can't run, not with ya leg.'', he said and she knew he was right. She let out an annoying sigh and went back to the house. She could see Glenn running toward the same direction as Daryl was. She didn't go inside, she just waited on the porch, looking around in the dark in hope to see something. Maggie did the same thing and stood next to her. She also didn't know what was going on.

''Help! Over here!'', she could hear someone yell, it sounds a lot like Daryl.

Immediately she shared looks with Maggie. She walked toward the screaming and yelling sounds while Maggie got inside to get Herschel. They caught up on her pretty soon. She wasn't that fast with her stitched leg. If she walked faster, she was afraid her stitches would break and her wounds would get open.

''Get Hershel!'', she could hear someone say as she got closer.

When she got closer, she could see someone laying on the ground, with everyone around him.

''Hershel! We need Hershel!'', she could hear Rick say. Herschel arrived and looked at the body. ''What happened?'', Herschel asked. A few seconds later, she arrived and could have a better look at the body. It was the older man, who had disagreed with having Randall executed. There was a lot of blood and she could see his guts. A few feet away, she could see a biter. The biter was dead for real now. It didn't took long before she found our the biter must have attacked the older guy. It wasn't safe here either way. It wasn't safe anywhere.

''What can we do?'', Rick asked Herschel. _Nothing, _she thought.

''Can we move him?'', Rick asked. ''He won't make the trip.'', Herschel replied.

''You have to do the operation here.'', Rick told Herschel. ''Glenn, get back to the house.'', he said.

''Rick!'', Herschel interrupted. Herschel shook his head, Rick knew he wouldn't make it. ''No!'', he screamed.

''He's suffering.'', the blonde woman said through her cries. ''Do something!''

Rick waited a few seconds before he grabbed his gun and pointed it to the older man's head. ''Oh, God.'', the blond woman said at the sight of the gun. She looked away from him. Rick hesitated, she could see.

Then Daryl grabbed the gun from him and pointed it to the older man's head. ''I'm sorry, brother.'', he said before he shot him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please? (:<strong>


	4. Memories

**SOME THINGS LAST - CHAPTER FOUR - MEMORIES**

* * *

><p><strong>First day(s) of the Post-Apocalypse (When <em>it<em> happened)**

Lizzy had heard a lot of things on the news, about this new disease. She didn't paid much attention to it. She was sure it wasn't that bad, not yet. She was grocery shopping when it happened. Some rotting people came in and ate the 'normal' people. She quickly found her way out, got in her car and went back home, to her mother and Charlie, her fifteen year old sister. Yeah, she was about fourteen years older then her little sister.

When she got home, she told Charlie to close all the windows, while locking the front door. She saw her mother passed out on the couch. She was probably drunk again. No shock to her. Most of the time her mother was drunk and crying. Lizzy had gotten used to it. Lizzy never liked it to see her mother like this, but someone had to take care of her. If Lizzy wasn't around, her mother would probably be dead in a week.

Ofcourse Lizzy had tried to live on her own. It worked out pretty well. She had a small house close to town, but away from the trailer park. She was glad she had left the trailer park. She had lived together with Daryl and most of the times her little sister came over. It changed when Daryl left, she never knew why. She tried to find some answers by going to Will. His father. He didn't told her much. Only things about her, how bad she was for him and what sort of whore she was. Lizzy couldn't take it anymore and ran back home, to her mother. Ever since she got back, she was quite busy with taking care of her mother and sister.

''What's wrong Liz?'', Charlie asked. She was obviously confused.

''At the supermarket, there were people who got infected. Y'know like the news reports. I hardly got out and went straight back here.'', Lizzy answered.

''Fuckin' hell.'', Charlie said.

''Hey! Language!'', she spat back at her little sister. She was getting frustrated. She let out a sigh while rushing a hand through her hair. She needed him. She _needs_ Daryl. She just couldn't do this on her own.

* * *

><p>Soon it became dark and they kept waiting inside, with everything locked down. The TV didn't work, neither did the radio. Just the standard emergency broadcast. It was probably getting crazy out there, Lizzy assumed. She had quite an idea what the hell would be going on outside, but she didn't wanted to know.<p>

Two days later she decided to take a look outside. The day before, infected people were all over the place. She had seen people getting bitten and eaten up. Elizabeth did nothing, she just stood there and watched. She didn't want to get eaten up, or die at all. She didn't planned on it. ''Are you going outside?'', Charlie asked. Lizzy only nodded in response. ''I want to come with you.'', Charlie said. Lizzy's eyes moved away from the window, straight into her little sisters' eyes. ''Hell no. You're staying here, with ma.'', Lizzy replied on a stern way. Their mother had been non-stop drunk for the last days. Someone had to look after her mother before she did any stupid things.

Before she got out, she made sure she took along something to defend herself with. Her gun wasn't here, not in this house. Daryl had given her a gun, to protect herself. The day he gave her the gun was actually a pretty bad day, but his gift made her day quite better. When he had left her, she never wanted to touch the gun again. Daryl must have taken it, it wasn't back in the house they used to live in.

''Where are you going?'', Charlie asked before she got out the house. ''I'm going to check on Uncle Paul.'', she replied to her sister.

The house of Uncle Paul was across the street. The door was open already. To be honest she didn't care if Uncle Paul was dead or alive. He was an asshole, that was for sure. The only reason Lizzy went to his house was because he had a gun. Uncle Paul was a hunter and he had a gun, somewhere in his house. She had seen him use it before on stranger who tried to sell him something at his house. He always scared them away with showing his gun.

Once she was in the house, she went straight to the kitchen. Looking for some food and maybe a first aid kit. They could use some supplies if they needed to. He had enough food, that was for sure. She looked around to search for a bag and she found one on the ground. It was a mess inside his house, a pretty big mess. You could see he wasn't living with a woman. She putted some supplies in the bag, along with some things form the first aid kit. On her way back to the door, she could see a shotgun laying on the ground. She picked it up and looked if it had some bullets. She dropped the bag on the ground and went to look for some ammo. She was kneeling on the ground, looking through some stuff in hope to find ammo.

Suddenly she could hear some moans behind her. Lizzy turned around and she saw Uncle Paul. He was infected. ''Oh my _god_.'', she mumbles. He came closer to her, growling to her. ''W-what happened?'', she asked him. He replied by growling once more. He tried to reach her arm, with his teeth. He was trying to bite her. She quickly pulled her arm away and stepped back. She grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. ''Stop! Right there!'', she shouted in hope he would stop and listen to her, but he didn't stop. It's like he didn't hear her at all. ''I don't want to shoot you, but if you don't stop right there, I will shoot you.'', she shouts again. Paul just didn't stopped. He was holding out his arms to grab her. When he was about to let himself fall, so he would fall on top of her. She just stepped back right on time and stumbles over her own feet. Paul grabbed her leg, his grip really tight. ''LET GO OF ME!'', she shouted. She pointed the gun at his head again. He was about to take a bite of her leg. She shot him, right in his head. He dropped down on the ground, letting go of his grab.

For a few minutes, Lizzy was just sitting there at the ground, looking at the body. She just killed Paul, _Uncle Paul_. She got herself back from her thoughts when she heard screams outside. She stood up again, grabbing her gun and the bag with supplies before she got outside. She could see her mother walking around their own house in circles, she was throwing gas over the house. Charlie was walking after her, trying to stop her. Lizzy also noticed some infected in the streets, which were getting closer to her mother and sister.

Lizzy quickly got back to the house. Asking her sister what happened. ''I don't know, she was asleep and the next minute she was outside, screaming things about god and how she hated her life.'', Charlie answered. Lizzy sighed, not again. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Her mother had tried to kill herself before, but not like this. ''C'mon, we need to go. We're getting attention from people we don't want attention from. Grab the keys, I'll go to ma.'', she said to her sister.

Soon she caught up with her mother. ''Stop it!'', she shouted at her mother. Her mother stopped and looked at her confused. Her mother looked a lot like her and Charlie, except her mother looked older and it seemed like the life was sucked out of her. Her mother looked exhausted, exhausted form life itself. She knew her mother had been though a lot, taking care if her and her sister by her own. Lizzy quickly grabbed the bottle of gas out of her hands. It was almost empty she noticed by the weight of the bottle. ''Dammit ma! You could kill me, or even Charlie.'', Lizzy sighed. Her mother looked at her with big eyes. It took a few seconds before her mother started to cry.

In the corner of her eyes she could see some other people getting closer. People like Uncle Paul, infected people. ''C'mon! We need to go, now!'', she said to both her mother and sister. Her sister walked out and handed over the car keys. ''Here.'', Charlie said while throwing them to Lizzy. Lizzy catches the keys and went to the car. ''Ma!'', she yelled, hoping her mother would react and come with them. ''Get in the car.'', she ordered Charlie and handed over the bag with supplies to her little sister.

Lizzy could hear some cries a few feet away. She walked around the corner and she could see an infected one getting closer to her mother. The infected one was very close to her mother, he almost could take a bite from her. ''Ma!'', she yelled and she walked closer. ''Get away from there!'' Her mother tried to push the person away, but it was already too late. It took a bite of her. Lizzy ran inside the house and grabbed the first knife she saw and went outside again. She pulled the knife in the back of the person whom had bitten her mother. It didn't die, it turned around and had all his attention on her. Her knife was still in his back, it was impossible for her to get it back.

''HEY!'', she could hear. ''HEY! OVER HERE!'', she heard again. The person's attention went to the sound and soon Lizzy noticed it was her mother who tried to get the person's attention. ''What are you doing?!'', she yelled to her mother as she could see her and the person getting into the house. ''STAY BACK!'', her mother told.

By the time Lizzy realized what her mother tried to do, it was already too late. She could see her mother lighten her firelighter and dropped it down on the ground. The ground caught fire and soon the rest of the house. Her sister joined her side as she watched the house and her mother burn down. Charlie gasped for air and covered her mouth with her hand as she cried. Lizzy bit down her lip and wrapped her arms around her sister, trying to comfort her. Lizzy could feel her eyes become watery and let go of her sister. ''We should go.'', Lizzy said after she sniffed and quickly whipped a tear away. She got into the car while her sister also did. She started the car and they drove. They drove far away from home.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

Dale. The name of the older guy was Dale, she had found out. Now there were standing here, holding a funeral for him. A guy she never knew, but the rest of the group did and they had a hard time dealing with his dead.

Lizzy had stayed the night in Daryl's tent. She didn't want to go back to the house and she knew he could use some company. Being alone right now wasn't much of an option. They had talked that night about little things. Lizzy had the chance to ask what happened to Merle and what happened with the group. Daryl told them about Atlanta, the CDC and their way here. They had lost a girl around the age of Carl, Sophia was her name. Daryl tried to find her, but they found her in the barn as a walker. When she woke up she realized she they been cuddling up to each other and he had his arm wrapped around her. She had woken up pretty early, but she had been sleeping very good to be honest. She tried not to move, she didn't want to wake him up. She just looked at him, _stared_ at him. She had missed him, she had missed this. She got out of his grip and sat up straight, trying to forget the thoughts. Now not caring if he would wake up or not. She could hear him mumbling something, not sure what he was saying. She watched him opening his eyes and looking at her. ''Go back to sleep.'', she said.

Soon the others woke up and they decides to keep a funeral for Dale. She didn't want to go at first but Daryl told her she had to go or the rest of the group would blame her or giving her strange looks for not being there.

Afterwards, Rick announces that they are going to prove him wrong by showing the group can still work together. A few group members went out to look for walkers and to kill them. Shane, T-Dog, Andrea and Daryl went to go. She decided to come along. She got on the back of the car. "What are you doing?", Daryl said, not amused. ''If you like it or not, I'm going along.'', she answered. He growled something what sounded like ''Fine.''. T-Dog noticed she was coming along too. He handed out a hammer to her. ''Here, you need something to protect yourself.'', he said to her. She nodded and accepted the knife. T-Dog was one of the few who tried to accept her in the group. She could see Shane walking over to her, with Andrea following him. ''I hope you can protect yourself. I don't want to look after you the hole time.'', Shane said, not amused. ''I'm still alive, aren't I? I can look out for myself. I don't need you to look after me.'', Lizzy replied to Shane. Shane nodded and got in the car. Andrea climbed on the back of the car and sat down next to her. ''Can you handle a gun?'', Andrea asked her. Their eyes met and Lizzy showed a small smile. ''Yeah. My aim is better then yours, trust me. If you try to shoot Daryl again, I'll make sure the bullet is in your head before you even tried to shoot him.'', Lizzy said, her face blank. ''I-I thought he was a w-walk-'', Andrea tried to explain, but she interrupted her. ''I don't care.'', Lizzy spat out to her. She rushed a hand though her hair and looked away from Andrea. She didn't like her a lot. The night before she had noticed a wound on Daryl's head and ofcourse she asked about it. When she heard what happened, that some woman had shot him, she was furious. Daryl stopped her and explained what happened.

The car stopped and everyone got out. Shane checked the fences and the rest was looking around for walkers. They got into the woods and Daryl tried to find some tracks of walkers. She followed him closely while helping him finding tracks. They got back on the car, following the tracks along the road and soon they stumbled upon some walkers. There were about seven of them. The first walker she crossed, she hit the walker right into his head with the hammer. Another walker walked closer to her, before she could do anything, Daryl had taken it out with one of his arrows. She got the arrow back out of the head of the killed off walker and handed it back to Daryl. He gave her a nod before his attention went back to the other walkers.

Soon all of they had killed off the rest of the walkers and went back to the farm. Shane went to Rick, reporting to him what happened and that the fences were still intact.

* * *

><p>Apparently Rick and Herschel had been talking about everyone moving into the house, except for Shane. Rick decided to take Randall to a town nearby and drop him there. Rick wanted to go with Daryl this time. Lizzy wasn't sure if she should move inside the house. Maybe she should just leave, another member is another mouth to feed. Besides, she still had to go back and she had to go soon.<p>

The rest of the day she had been helping others moving into the house. She had found out that Rick's wife, Lori was pregnant. Lizzy found herself helping the woman with packing and moving her stuff. They didn't talk much, well Lizzy didn't talk much. On the other hand, Lori was talking a lot, asking her questions she didn't want to answer. Lizzy tried to ignore them or talk about something else. Lori seemed to notice and stopped asking her questions.

Lizzy got outside and saw Lori and Shane talking. She didn't paid any attention it, she just continued getting stuff in the house. They had already pulled the cars closer to the house and most people had already moved in. Fifteen people in one house. That would cause problems, that's for sure.

While walking outside and grabbing another box, she could see Rick and Daryl talking to each other on the porch at the side of the house. She put the box back and walked over to them.

When she arrived at the spot where the two were talking, she saw Shane pulling over his car. ''I'm gonna take a piss.'', Daryl said. ''Wait!'', she said, making her presence known. ''I'll come with you.'', she continued. Daryl nodded and she walked over to him. Following his footsteps. ''So what's the plan?'', she asked immediately. ''Nothin' special. Taking him to town so he can be on his own again.'', he answered. He looked at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. ''Why?'', he asked. ''I don't know. I don't like the idea of setting him out on the loose. Not after I met his group. I hope he's different then them. '', she replied to him. She looked away from his gaze. It was getting on her nerves. ''I want to come along.'', she whispered, she wasn't sure if he could hear, but he heard. He scoffed. ''No. You're staying here, close to the farm. '' Lizzy sighed, but didn't protest any further. ''Just come back.'', she said while looking at him. He looked at her and he nodded his head when their eyes met. ''Ofcourse. I ain't leavin' you alone 'ere. As long as you ain't leavin' me.'', he said. How the hell did he know? How the hell did he know she was still thinking about leaving? ''I know you Liz.'', he said and he walked away.

* * *

><p>Daryl and T-Dog were standing by the car, packing things. Lizzy carried a bag with supplies to the car. A grey haired woman was the one who had filled the bag with some supplies. Lizzy putted the bag in the bag of the car while hearing the others talk.''Only got so many arrows.'', T-Dog said while handing out a gun to Daryl. ''Is that Dale's gun?'', Daryl asked while taking the gun from T-Dog. ''Yeah.'', he replied. ''Wish I knew where the hell mine is.'', Daryl said. Lizzy frowned, he lost his gun?<p>

''Ready?'', Rick asked when he approached the two men and her. ''Yeah.'', Daryl replied. ''I'll get the package.'', T-dog said and left to get Randall. ''Thanks.'', Rick quickly said before T-dog left. Daryl got in the car and she followed him. ''Just be careful.'', she said on a soft tone. ''What are you, my mother?'', he said, grinning. ''I know you like it.'', she said while smiling. ''What?'', he said with on amusing tone. ''Me worrying about your ass.'', she replied.

T-Dog came back and told Randall got out somehow. He wasn't in the cabin anymore. Soon everyone was standing around the cabin, wondering how he could have escaped. Andrea, Rick and Herschel were looking around in the cabin, thinking about he could have slipped through the handcuffs. Lizzy shook her head and walked over to Daryl. ''What do you think?'', she asked. ''I don't know.'', he replied. ''Somethin' ain't right.''

''RICK! RICK!'', someone was screaming. She looked to the place the sounds came from, it was Shane, his face covered in blood. He had everyone's attention now. ''What happened?'', Lori yelled back to him. ''He's armed! He's got my gun!'', Shane yelled again as he walked closer to the group. ''Are you okay?'', Rick's little kid asked.

''I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me.'', Shane replied. ''He clocked me in the face.''

It didn't took long for Rick to get in action. ''All right, Hershel, T-Dog, Lizzy, get everybody back in the house.'', he ordered ''Glenn, Daryl, come with us.''

''T, I'm gonna need that gun.'', Shane said to T-Dog. ''Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?'', the grey haired woman suggested. ''The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun.'', Rick replied. ''Don't go out there. Ya'll know what can happen.'', the grey haired woman said again.

''Get everybody back in the house!'', Rick ordered again. ''Lock all the doors and stay put!''

''Let's go, back in the house.'', Lizzy said while taking the grey haired woman's arm and getting her back inside the house. ''You should go after him.'', the grey haired woman said to her. Lizzy looked at her, surprised. ''I will, but first I'll make sure everyone is in the house, safe and sound.'', she replied to the woman.

Everyone was inside and the doors were locked. Maggie and Herschel were making the couch ready to sleep on. T-Dog was on watch. The rest was quite busy with something else, to calm their nerves probably. Lizzy sighed as she ran a hair through her hair. The grey haired woman approached her again. ''Maybe you should take a look outside. '', the woman suggested. ''Why me?'', Lizzy asked. ''I've heard you can track and they might could use another hand.'', the woman replied. Lizzy nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, you're right. I should go.'' The woman handed out her gun to her and Lizzy took it from her. ''You need it more then me.'', the woman said.

It didn't look long for Lizzy to sneak out of the house. She hoped no one would miss her and Carol would cover her. She was glad she had finally found out her name. She walked to the woods and she heard voices soon. ''If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right.'', she could hear Daryl say. ''There's two sets of tracks right here.''

Lizzy continued following the voices and soon caught up with them. She wanted to let her appearance known, but she could hear something else wandering through. A walker, as this group would call it. She followed it as she could see it was attacking Daryl and Glenn. First it attacked Glenn and Daryl tried to shoot the walker, but he missed and the walker went after him. The walker got his hands on Daryl, but Glenn tried to pull the walker away from Daryl. Daryl hit the walker and felt back, right on top of Glenn. In the mean time she ran toward them and she picked Glenn's knife up from the ground which he had dropped. She planted it in the walker's head. Glenn shoved the body off him while she helped him getting up. ''What the hell Liz?'', Daryl said. She looked at him with a small smile and shrugged. Glenn took the knife out of it's head and they all took a look at the walker. It was Randall.

Lizzy knelt down next to the body and examine it. Daryl looked also at the body. ''Snapped his neck.'', he said. ''He's got no bites.'', she said while she looked for bites around his body. ''Yeah, none you can see.'', Glenn said. ''No, I'm telling you he died from this.'', she said.


	5. Broken Pieces

**SOME THINGS LAST - CHAPTER FIVE- BROKEN PIECES**

* * *

><p>They went back to the house and on their way they heard a shot, a gunshot for sure. They looked around but didn't see anything. They got back to the house as fast they could.<p>

They walked inside and everyone was in the living room, expect from Shane and Rick. ''Rick and Shane ain't back?'', Daryl asked after he noticed the two weren't at the house. ''No.'', Rick's wife, Lori replied. ''We heard a shot.'', Lizzy said. ''Maybe they found Randall.'', Lori said. ''We found him.'', Daryl answered. They had found him, but as a walker. ''Is he back in the shed?'', a blonde woman asked. ''He's a walker.'', Lizzy answered the woman from whom she didn't know the name. ''Did you find the walker that bit him?'', Herschel asked. Before she could even reply, Glenn did. ''No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit.'' Everyone in the room was looking quite confused. Even Lizzy. ''His neck was broke.'', Daryl added. ''So he fought back.'', the blonde said. ''The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together.'', Daryl explained.

Rick's wife, Lori stepped forward into Daryl's direction. ''Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?'', Lori asked Daryl. ''You got it.'', he said. ''Thank you.'', Lori said gratefully. Daryl looked at Lizzy and she looked back. He gave her this look he had done before, so many times. That look that he wanted her to follow him and stay close to him. She gave him a small nod and followed him outside.

Together with Glenn and Andrea, they went outside. They stood on the porch, looking around the farm and soon they saw the walkers. A lot of walkers. More then they could handle. Soon some others were standing next to them and looking at the great amount of walkers coming closer.

''Patricia, kill the lights.'', Herschel said. ''I'll get the guns.'', Andrea said. ''Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?'', Glenn suggested. ''Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about.'', Daryl replied back. ''A herd that size would rip the house down.'', Lizzy added.

Suddenly Lori walked in. ''Carl's gone.'', she said. ''What?'', Daryl said. ''He... he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore.'', Lori told them. She was freaking out, Lizzy could see it. Probably everyone could see it. ''Maybe he's hiding.'', Glenn suggested. ''He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy.'', Lori said. ''We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him.'', the grey haired woman said and took her by her arm and dragged her back inside.

Soon Andrea came back with the bag with guns and laid it down on the porch. Maggie handed out a gun to Glenn and took one for herself. ''Maggie.'', Glenn said confusing. ''You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two.'', Maggie said. ''I got the number. It's no use.'', Daryl added in. ''You can go if you want.'', Herschel replied while grabbing a gun for himself. ''You gonna take 'em all on?'', Lizzy asked, quite shocked by the fact he wasn't afraid and wanted to fight. ''We have guns. We have cars.'', Herschel said. ''Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm.'', Andrea added. Even through Lizzy wasn't very fond of Andrea, this was a pretty good idea. It might even work. ''Are you serious?'', Daryl asked while looking at Herschel. Lizzy grabbed a gun for herself. She still had the gun the grey haired woman gave her, but it was low on ammo and she could use a spare one. ''This is my farm. I'll die here.'', Herschel said and he left. Daryl looked at her and they shared looks. ''All right. It's as good a night as any.'', he said. He went off the porch straight to the walkers and she just followed him, like some sort of dog.

Daryl went to his motorcycle, _well_ Merle's motorcycle. He got on it and started the motor. She looked at the motorcycle and showed a small smile. ''C'mon Liz! Where are you waiting for?'', he said while looking at her kind of annoyed. The smile disappeared again as she got on the back of the motorcycle. She clung her arms around him as he drove toward the walkers. Some others got in their cars and followed Daryl's lead.

Daryl stopped when they were close to the fence. He grabbed his gun and kept shooting walkers. She did the same. Walkers were coming closer and she knew the fence wouldn't hold it for much longer. ''Whatever you do, just stay close to me.'', he said and she nodded. She could see the other cars driving around and shooting walkers. She looked at the barn as she could see it getting on fire. ''We should try to get closer to the barn. Maybe someone could've set it on fire.'', she said to him. Daryl nodded in response and got on his bike. She got on the back of the bike as he drove to the RV standing close to the barn.

There was a guy about Beth's age whom was sitting in the driver's seat and shooting some walkers. ''Yo! Must've been Rick or Shane who started that fire. Maybe they're trying to get out back! Why don't you circle around? Go!'', Daryl said to the boy. ''Got it!'', the boy said and drove toward the barn. They drove further.

Suddenly Daryl stopped driving and looked at her. ''There are just too many.'', he said. She looked around, he was right. They didn't had enough ammo, not for something like this. The farm was lost and they both knew it. ''C'mon try to get close to the house, we should warn the others and take them far from here.'', she said to him. He nodded and they drove back to the house.

''I'm going to keep circling around. '', Daryl said as she stepped off the bike. ''Just stay close.'', she replied as she ran to the house.

It was too late. A car just left with some people on it. She wasn't sure whom were on the car. She saw T-Dog drive but she didn't see the rest. She could see walkers getting closer. She looked around and saw Andrea running into the woods. She was already too far to get after her. She shot some walkers right in front of her. She kept walking backward while she reloaded her gun. She shot a few more as they kept coming. She could see Rick from a distance. ''Rick!'', she yelled and soon caught his attention. She walked closer to him while she shot a few more walkers. Her leg started to hurt. Her wound wasn't still fully healed.

''Where's Lori?'', he asked as she got closer. She could see him together with Carl and Herschel. Well, Herschel was still shooting walkers and refusing to leave the farm. ''She drove away with T-Dog and Beth, Andrea and Carol are still out there. Can you look for them?'', she informed him.

The walkers got more closer, they are getting overrun. ''We need to leave! NOW!'', Rick yelled. Lizzy nodded as they went to the car. Rick dragged along Herschel and got him in the car. Lizzy looked around and saw Carol running into the woods with some walkers on her heels. ''Wait! I'm gonna get Carol!'', she said to Rick as she pointed to the direction where she could see Carol.

While she tried to run as fast she could, she shot a few walkers on the way. ''Carol!'', she yelled. The grey haired woman stopped walking and looked at her. Lizzy shot a few more walkers to clear the way. Her gun was empty now. She threw it away and grabbed another one. The spare one. ''Rick is over there, just get in the car! GO!'', she said to the woman. ''What about you?'', the woman asked. ''I'm gonna look for Andrea. GO!'', she replied. Carol nodded and ran toward the car. Lizzy could see her getting in and they drove away.

When she looked behind her she could see she had the attention from a lot of walkers. She ran into the woods, but stayed close to the road. Where the hell was Daryl. Some walkers got very close to her, she shot them. Just five of them and she was out of ammo. She threw away the gun and out of the woods, to the open road again. ''HELP!'', she screamed. Could there still be any hope for her? She looked around.

There he was just standing there and looking around. He started the motor and drove to her. '' Come on, I ain't got all day!'', Daryl said. She quickly got on the backseat and barely got away from the walkers. She wrapped her arms around him. She had almost lost him again.

Walkers were everywhere, everywhere they drove. ''Fuckin' hell.'' Daryl growled as he tried to get away from them. ''Go to town!'', she said as she could see the opportunity to go back. He gave her a short confused look. ''Just go!'', she said.

* * *

><p>They drove back to the town, she had been about a week ago. Where it all happened. It was still dark and it was somehow quite with walkers. There were a few, but they could handle them. ''Just stay here. I'll be over there.'', she said as she pointed toward a clothing store. ''Be quick.'', he said and she gave a nod in response.<p>

It was quite simple. She got inside and went to the spot she had hid her bag with her stuff and things. It was still there and all intact. She pulled on her leather jacket which was in the bag and pulled her hair in a ponytail. Even though it seemed like no one had touched her bag, she had to see if there wasn't anything missing. She still had Uncle Paul's shotgun, her own gun and some ammo, some knifes, her bow and arrow were still unharmed, she had some supplies and most of all, her ring and Daryl's ring were still there. Unharmed and well. She sighed in relief. There was just one more thing she had to do.

Lizzy left the store through the backdoor. She had to do this without him, without Daryl. She walked over to a bookstore a few feet away. She had to be there. Charlie had to be there. She opened the door and there rang a bell. She was holding a knife in one of her hands, just to be sure there wasn't anyone else, but she know there was.

Her eyes moved around the room and she heard some moaning in the back of the store. A walker. Her heart started racing. She hoped it wouldn't be her. _Please don't_, she begged in her mind. Lizzy walked to the back of the store, right where the sounds came from. She stopped in front of a door. She closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

When she opened the door, her eyes traced down the room and her eyes stumbled upon _her_. It wasn't her anymore. ''No…'', she whispered. She tried to hold back the tears, but they took over. Soon the tears rolled down her face as she looked at the walker. The walker was pinned down at the ground with a knife in it's shoulder. It was holding it's arm in front of her, trying to grab Lizzy. ''D-don't make me do this to you.'', she whispered through her cries. She walked closer to the walker and knelt down next to the walker as she was close to it, but yet out of it's reach. The walker didn't got it's attention away from Lizzy. The walker still tried to take a hold of her, but Lizzy was out of reach. ''I know this ain't you Charlie.'', she cried. She pushed the arms of the walker away and planted her knife in it's brains. Now she was dead, for real. She pulled out the knife from the shoulder and laid the body down on the ground. She had failed. She had failed to protect her sister. She had failed the one thing she had to do. She cried even harder now, sitting next to Charlie's cold and dead body. ''I'm _so_ sorry Charlie. '', she cried.

Suddenly she heard the front door going open, but she didn't care anymore. Her sister was gone now and her sister had meant the world to her. Lizzy had always been some sort of mother figure to her sister and now it was like she had lost a part of herself. She could hear footsteps coming closer. She whipped her tears away and looked to the opening of the door. Waiting for someone or something popping up. It was Daryl. He saw the body and then his eyes moved back to Lizzy. ''Oh god.'', he said as he knelt down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Lizzy started to cry again. She buried her head in his chest. Not caring about the rest of the world, only about her sister. Her _dead_ sister. ''I-I failed Daryl.'', she said through her cries. ''I should have been there, with her. I shouldn't have left her.''

Some time passed she didn't know how much time passed, five minutes or an hour? She had no idea. ''What happened Liz?'', he asked when she had stopped crying. She whipped away her tears and sniffed. She was still in his arms, but now she turned her eyes to the dead body. ''We were looking for some supplies as I heard a gunshot. I told her to stay here. I told her I'd be back soon, but I came back too late.'', she said as she started to cry again. ''Is that the reason why ya wanted to leave?'', he asked and she responded by nodding her head. ''Why didn't you say so?'', he asked. She shrugged. ''I d-don't know. I was s-scared I guess. I-I think I knew in the back of m-my mind that she was d-d-dead, but I was just t-too afraid t-to admit it.'', she cried. After a few more minutes of silence. Daryl spoke up. ''It looks like she's been shot.'', he said. She got out of his grip and looked at the dead body. He was right. There was a hole in the torso of the body, close to the heart. ''She knew she wouldn't survive.'', she concluded. ''She must've pinned herself against the wall.'', he added

More time passed and they decided to burn her and go to the highway, hoping to find the other group members. She threw some more gas over the body and the rest of the room. She set out a trail of gas, which lead out of the store. She threw the flagon in the building and she looked at Daryl, giving him a nod. He set the trail on fire as she walked toward him. She grabbed a cigarette out of her bag and handed one out to him. She lit the cigarette on with a firelighter and she handed out the lighter to him. He returned it to her as he had lit his own cigarette. She took a puff as they walked their way back to the motorcycle, in silence. She felt empty. So damn empty without her sister.

* * *

><p>Soon they caught up with the rest. They could see two other cars driving in front of them. It didn't took long before they figured out it had to be the rest of the survivors of the farm. They arrived at the highway and she could see Rick, Carl, Herschel and Carol. Daryl turned the engine off and she got off the bike. Carol approached her and thanked her for saving her life.<p>

Everyone got reunited with each other. ''Where'd you find everyone?'', Rick asked. Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road. Figured he had to be Asian, driving like that.'', Daryl said joking. ''Good one.'', Glenn replied.

''Where's the rest of us?'', Daryl asked, serious now. ''We're the only ones who made it so far.'', Rick replied. ''Shane?'', Lori asked her husband. He shook his head in response. ''Andrea?'', Glenn asked. ''She saved me, then I lost her.'', Carol replied. ''We saw her go down.'', T-Dog said. ''Patricia?'', Herschel asked. ''They got her, too. Took her right in front of me. I was... I was holdin' onto her, daddy. she just...'', Beth said through her cries. ''What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?'', she asked. ''He was in the RV. It got overrun.'', Rick replied. Jimmy must have been the boy in the RV, Lizzy realized.

''You definitely saw Andrea?'', Carol asked. ''There were walkers everywhere.'', Lori said. ''Did you see her?'', Daryl asked. No one responded. ''I saw her getting' into the woods with a bunch of walkers following her heels.'', Lizzy said. She was too far to even get to Andrea. She never could have made it on her own with all these walkers following her. ''I'm gonna go back.'', Daryl said and got on his motorcycle again. ''No.'', Rick said on a stern way. Daryl stopped and looked at Rick. ''We can't just leave her.'', Daryl said. ''We don't even know if she's there.'', Lori added. ''She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her.'', Rick told. ''So we're not even gonna look for her?'', Glenn said, not agreeing. ''We gotta keep moving.'', Rick said. ''There have been walkers crawling all over here.'', Rick added once more. ''I say head east.'', T-Dog implied. She noticed a walker coming closer to them. ''Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him.'', Daryl said while pointing his crossbow on the walker.

They took the supplies on the car which they had left for Sophia, the girl whom had been missing. Everyone got back in their cars and she got on the motorcycle with Daryl. She wrapped his arms around him and she was holding him tight. She just felt empty. Very empty without her sister. She could have known, she just didn't wanted it to be real. She closed her eyes and tried to focus herself on something else. Something like the pain on her thigh. Her wound could be open.

One of the cars honked. That could only mean one thing, one of the cars was running out of gas. The two cars stopped and so did Daryl and his motorcycle. Lizzy got off the bike and looked how Rick and the others got out their cars. ''You out?'', Daryl asked Rick. ''Running on fumes.'', Rick replied.

''We can't stay here.'', Maggie said. ''We can't all fit in one car.'', Glenn said. ''We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning.'', Rick told them. ''Spend the night here?'', Carol asked in disbelief. ''I'm freezing.'', Carl said while his mother wrapped her arms around him. Trying to keep him warm. _That poor kid_, Lizzy thought. ''We'll build a fire, yeah?'', Lori said to Carl, in hope to comfort him. ''You go out looking for firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows.'', Daryl warned them. ''How you doing on ammo?'', Daryl asked Rick. ''Not enough.'', Rick replied. ''We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out.'', Maggie said, not agreeing with staying here. ''Watch your mouth.'', Herschel said to his eldest daughter. ''Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick.'', Herschel said to the others. ''All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on.'', Rick told the group. ''Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas.'', Maggie suggested. ''No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car.'', Rick replied. ''Rick, we're stranded now.'', Glenn said. ''I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure... I really wasn't... but we did. We're together. We keep it that way.'', Rick said. ''We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place.'', he added. ''Rick, look around. Okay? There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something.'', Glenn said. ''There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it.'', Rick said, on a more stern way now. Rick tried to make everyone stay together. They needed each other, he knew that. ''And we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe.'', Maggie said. Somewhere Maggie was quite right about that. But nowhere was safe, not on the open road. ''We won't make that mistake again.'', Herschel replied. ''We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day.'', Rick said while he pointed to some walls by the river.

''Does this feel right to you?'', Carol asked when she looked at Lizzy and Daryl. ''What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?'', Beth added while she looked at Rick for answers. ''You know I found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit.'', Daryl said. Rick looked at Daryl for a moment and then he looked away. He knew something more then them. ''How's that possible?'', Beth asked quite confused. ''Rick, what the hell happened?'', Lori asked. Now everyone was looking at Rick for answers. ''Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to.'', Daryl spoke up. ''And then the herd got him?'', Lori asked, but no one answered that question.

''We're all infected.'', Rick suddenly said. Everyone looked at him, shocked. Even Lizzy herself. ''What?'', she said in disbelieve. ''At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it.'', Rick explained. Jenner must have been the doctor at the CDC were Daryl had told her about. ''And you never said anything?'', Carol asked. ''Would it have made a difference?'', Rick answered. ''You knew this whole time?'', Glenn asked, quite angry about the fact Rick never told them before. ''How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo-'', Rick began, but Glenn interrupted him. ''That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone.'', Glenn said. Lizzy could see Glenn getting quite angry about the fact Rick never told them. ''Well, I thought it best that people didn't know.'', Rick spat back at Glenn. Glenn calmed down and so did the rest of the group. They knew Rick was right.

* * *

><p>Soon they had set out camp. Lizzy noticed along the way her wound started to hurt more and more. Maybe she should ask Herschel to take a look at her wound. She wasn't really sure about it. ''I'm gonna get my bag.'', she told Daryl. She walked her way back to the motorcycle and got her bag. She crossed the road and walked into the woods on the other side of the road. Soon she saw a rock, she sat down on it and opened her bag. She got her firelighter out and threw the bag on the ground. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled it a bit down, so she could take a good look at the wound. She was right, it had started to bleed again. She got off the bandages and she could see her stitches were open. ''Dammit.'', she mumbled. She grabbed the knife from her belt. She closed her eyes for a moment while she let out a sigh. ''I can do this.'', she told herself.<p>

Suddenly she heard some branches break behind her. She quickly stood up and turned around. It was Daryl. ''What the hell are you doin' Liz?'', he said as he walked closer to her. He looked at her and grabbed the knife and firelighter from her. He gave her a confusing look. ''My wound got open.'', she explained. He noticed her leg and he saw the bleeding. ''I'll get Herschel.'', he said as he turned around to walk back to the camp. ''No. I can do this myself.'', she said on a stern way as she sat down on the rock again. He turned to her once more. ''You sure?'', he asked. She nodded in response. ''Yeah. I just need my things.'', she said while pointing at the firelighter and knife he was holding. He looked at his hands, at the two items. ''I'll do it.'', he mumbled. ''What?'', she asked, uncertain if she just heard him right. ''I'll do it. I'll take care of you like I always did.'', he told. ''But-'', she started, but he interrupted her. ''You always looked out for me, now it's my turn Liz.''

Daryl knelt down beside her as he set the lighter on fire and held the knife above the flame. Making the knife hot enough to close the wound. Lizzy closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Preparing herself for the pain she was about to feel. Daryl get out a piece of fabric out of his pocket and handed it out for her. ''Here. I know it ain't much, but you can bite down on it.'', he said. She looked into his eyes and gave him a small nod. ''Just do it.'', she said and shoved the piece of fabric into her mouth.

The feeling of the hot knife pressing on her leg was horrible. She wanted to scream, but she tried to keep her screams inside and bit down on the fabric. She closed her eyes and leaned back. She tried to focus herself on something else then the pain, but that made it even worse. After losing her sister, things weren't that positive for her. She could feel her thoughts become vague and she could feel herself becoming dizzy. She was about to pass out, she thought. But then the pain stopped, it was over. ''It's done'', she heard Daryl mumble. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave him a small nod, just to thank him for doing this for her. If she would have done it by herself, she would probably have passed out. She sat up more straight and Daryl stood up. ''Take it easy tiger.'', he said. He grabbed the bag from the ground and searched for something. He got out the pack with cigarettes. He gave her one and dropped the package back in the bag. He lit his own cigarette and he gave her the lighter when he took a puff of his cigarette. She also lit her own cigarette and threw the lighter back in the bag. ''You know me too well.'', she said with a grin after she took a puff of her cigarette. He showed a small grin. ''We should go back to the rest before they start wondering where we are.'', he said, taking another puff of his cigarette. She nodded, he was right. He took a few more puff of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground. ''C'mon.'', he said, grabbing the bag from the ground. She nodded and joined him after throwing her cigarette away.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still questioning if they would stay or not. Lizzy was searching for some branches, close to the camp. She came back and could see almost everyone sitting around the campfire. T-Dog was on watch and she saw Carol whispering something to Daryl and Lizzy became curious. She walked over to them and sat down next to Daryl, laying the branches down beside her. ''We're not safe with him... Keeping something like that from us.'', she heard Carol whisper to Daryl. ''Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down.'', Carol added. Lizzy threw a few more branches on the fire to keep it burning. ''No. Rick's done all right by me.'', Daryl said, quite disagreeing with her. ''You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better.'', Carol told him. ''What do you want?'', Lizzy asked her, quite done with Carol telling these things to Daryl. ''A man of honor.'', Carol replied. ''Rick has honor.'', Daryl replied. Thank god they still agreed on the same things, just like before.<p>

On the other side of the campfire she could see Maggie, Glenn and Herschel discussing something. Probably they wanted to leave too, but they knew it was a bad idea. Without food, gas or ammo they wouldn't make it far.

Suddenly they heard something outside the camp. It sounded like some branches snapping. ''What was that?'', Beth asked. ''Could be anything.'', Lizzy replied as she stood up and looked to the direction where the sound came from. ''Could be a raccoon, could be a possum. Walker.'', Daryl said as he stood up, so did the rest of the group. ''We need to leave. I mean what are we waiting for?'', Carol suggested. ''Which way?'', Glenn asked, ignoring Carol. ''It came from over there.'', Maggie replied to him while pointing to the way we came from. ''Back from where we came.'', Beth added. Rick walked over to them. ''The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot.'', he told the group. ''Don't panic.'', Herschel warned Maggie. ''I'm not. I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now.'', Maggie said, getting more nervous every second. ''No one is going anywhere.'', Rick told her. ''Do something.'', Carol ordered Rick.

''I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake! You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead.'', Rick said. No one said anything. They just kept looking down with their heads. He just confessed he killed Shane. Carl was crying by his mother and the rest just stood and did nothing. Even through Shane had been a member of the group, they knew what he was like. They knew Rick had done the right thing. ''I say there's a place for us, but maybe... maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe... maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you... Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get'', Rick stopped for a moment with talking and looked at everyone. Waiting for someone to leave, but no one left. They all stayed. ''No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight... you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore.'', Rick continued telling the group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... That was season 2! I'm glad I've finally written it out and I'll update soon, starting with season 3! Let me know what you think by leaving some reviews (:**


	6. All That Remains

**SOME THINGS LAST - CHAPTER SIX - ALL THAT REMAINS**

* * *

><p><strong>First day(s) of the Post-Apocalypse (Two days after their mother died)<strong>

Lizzy had decided to go to the house of Daryl's half-uncle Jess. He had a cabin in the woods. Lizzy knew Daryl's father lived there most of the time. They were hunters and both of them were out a lot, hunting things. Lizzy hoped those infected people wouldn't be up in the hills. Along the way she had seen things, some things she wanted to help, but she knew it was suicide and just a lost cause.

Lizzy stopped the care once they arrived at Jess' place. The last time she went there, things got out of hand with Daryl's dad. She hoped Will wouldn't be there. She just needed to see him. She needs Daryl back in her life. Lizzy and Charlie both got out of the car. Charlie quickly went to the door and already walked in. ''C'mon Liz!'', she said to her sister. Lizzy looked around, grabbing the bag and Uncle Paul's shotgun with her. The area was safe, for now.

When she got inside, no one was there. Everyone was gone, but it didn't seemed like they left. Lizzy couldn't prevent herself from looking around through Jess' stuff. She noticed that some of the things belonged to Daryl. She was sure of that. She could hear Charlie trying to get any signal from the TV. Lizzy sighed as she saw Daryl's stuff. She went to the bedroom and she found more of his stuff. His clothes and a picture of her. Why the hell did he kept this? Her eyes caught something she never thought she would see it again. Her recurve bow. Her own damn bow. She grabbed it and simply holding it. It was still the same as the last time she had used it. The bow was unharmed. She grabbed the bag and walked back to the living room. She could see Charlie trying to get a signal from the radio. ''Anything?'', Lizzy asked her baby sister. ''There's a safe camp at Atlanta. Maybe we should go there?'', Charlie suggested. Lizzy shrugged in response and searched in boxes trying to find some arrows. ''Oh no.'', Charlie said and Lizzy looked up. Charlie was staring out of the window. ''They're close Liz. We should go!'', Charlie panicked. Lizzy got up and walked over to the window. Her sister was right, they were getting closer and closer. They should go, now they had a chance.

They went back to the truck and they left. They didn't looked behind, she didn't even let a note behind. What if Daryl was already dead?

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

A lot of things had happened in the past few months. Lizzy had gotten closer to the group, they had accepted her. Her relationship with Daryl had gone pretty confusing. They didn't talk much. Things between them had gotten more tense. And the both of them knew why, but they didn't speak up. Neither of them dared to bring up the subject of why Daryl had left her.

Lizzy had overheard Herschel and Lori talking about delivering the baby. She had to speak up. She just had too. She walked over to them and coughed. They looked at her and stopped talking. ''I might be able to help.'', Lizzy said to them. ''I know a few things about babies and pregnancies.'' Lori showed a smile and Hershel looked at her. ''How so?'', Hershel asked in curiosity. Lizzy didn't mind. Sooner or later they would find out what she had been doing before the outbreak. ''I was a kindergarten teacher, but I was fired when they found out I was trailer trash.'', Lizzy answered. She went to college and got a proper job. She wanted to continue study even further, but she needed the money. Once her boss found out where she came from and found out about her past, they had fired her. Lizzy tried to find another kindergarten to work at, but none of them wanted her. Lizzy gave up the search and got her job back at the local bar. ''I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm glad you told us. You can mean a lot to Lori and the baby.'', Hershel said with a small smile. She liked Hershel for the fact he didn't care much about the past, but he was more focused on the future. He just wanted to move on and Lizzy understood.

Carol had been asking questions about her and Daryl. Like how they met and how they ended up together. Lizzy had been trying to avoid them like hell. But this one time when she was washing clothes with Lori and Carol, she couldn't just ignore the questions and she decided to answer them. ''How did you and Daryl meet?'', Carol asked as she hang up some clothes. ''We used to be neighbors. We know each other ever since we're kids.'', Lizzy replied. Carol was quite surprised Lizzy answered the question. ''How did you end up together?'', Lori asked. ''I don't know. It just happened.'', Lizzy shrugged. ''Did he actually asked you to marry him? I just don't see him asking that sort of question.'', Carol said. Well, she was right about that. It had been pretty difficult for him. ''I just happened, it was nothing special.'', Lizzy replied while hanging a few more shirts up. ''It doesn't seem like you two are together anymore. What happened?'', Lori asked. ''Life.'', Lizzy sighed. This was the line. She didn't wanted to answer any more questions about her and Daryl. She hang up the last clothing piece and walked away. She went back to the camp and grabbed her recurve bow and her quiver. ''I'm hunting, won't be gone for long.'', she told T-Dog who was on watch. She just needed some time for herself. She was thinking back of the day when Daryl had asked her to marry him. It wasn't like some sort of romantic movie, but it was good enough for her. She had just turned eighteen when he asked her to marry him.

_It was a regular summer night for them. They were sitting by the lake, watching the stars and talking about life. ''You shouldn't pay any attention to them. You're just making it worse.'', Daryl told her, giving her advice. ''You're right. I shouldn't.'', Lizzy replied while she looked at him. She showed a smile and he smiled back. She looked back at the sky, watching the stars. She always enjoyed these night with him, just talking and forget about the rest of the world just for a moment. She let out a chuckle and she looked at him again. ''What?'', Daryl asked, quite confused. ''I should marry you y'know.'', she grinned as their eyes met. He didn't reply immediately, but he looked away, looking at the water. He was thinking, Lizzy noticed. Lizzy looked at the sky again. ''So, marry me.'', he replied. Lizzy looked straight back into his eyes and grinned. ''You sure?'', she asked. ''Hell yeah.'', he replied with a grin. _

* * *

><p>They had found a house to stay for the night. She was getting quite annoyed by the fact they were always on the run. Lizzy knew it wasn't good for Lori's pregnancy. It wasn't good for anyone. Everyone was exhausted. They needed a place to stay for some time. Somewhere safe. They were going around is circles and everyone knew it.<p>

Lizzy helped the others moving their stuff into the house and making sure everyone had a place to sleep. Once they settled down, T-Dog noticed some walkers coming their way. _Dammit_, she thought. Why did this always keep happening? They always were right on their heels, following them everywhere. They got back to the car and got their stuff and things along with them. It wasn't much, but it was something. She helped everyone get in their cars and when she was sure there was no one left she made her way to the motorcycle where Daryl was starting the engine. She quickly got on the back and they drove away from the place.

After a while the cars stopped at the road. Everyone got out expect for Lori who was just sitting in the car. Daryl stopped the engine and Lizzy got of the bike. Maggie and Glenn walked to the SUV and laid down a map on the car. Beth was on watch.

''We got no place left to go.'', Lizzy could hear someone say. Lizzy looked around, making sure the area was safe. It was, for now. She walked over to the SUV where the most group members stood watching at the map.

''When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off. We'll never make it south.'', Maggie said while pointing at the map. ''What would ya say? That was 'bout 150 head?'', Daryl asked. ''That was last week. It could be twice that by now.'', Glenn replied.

''This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there.'', Herschel suggested while pointing at the map. ''Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way.'', T-Dog said. ''So we're blocked.'', Maggie concluded.

''Only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville.'', Rick said to the group. ''Yeah, we picked through that already. It's like we spent the winter going in circles.'', T-Dog said. Everyone knew T-Dog was right. They had been going around in circles. ''Yeah, I know. I know.'', Rick replied. ''At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks. '', Rick added. Everyone agreed, well they didn't have another choice.

''All right. It cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Won't take long. We got to fill up on water. We can boil it later.'', T-Dog asked, while the rest of the group packed their stuff again. ''Knock yourself out.'', Rick answered.

T-Dog left with Maggie and Glenn to search for some water. Daryl went back to his motorcycle grabbing his crossbow and making it ready to go and hunt. Lizzy followed him to his motorcycle, grabbing her own recurve bow and the quiver with arrows. She had made her own quiver from a blanket. Together with Daryl she had made some arrows. It seemed like that was the only thing they did together last days.

''C'mon.'', Daryl said to her as he walked toward Rick. She didn't said anything, she just followed. ''Hey, while the others wash their panties, let's go hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot.'', Daryl suggested to Rick. Rick nodded in reply and they went into the woods.

They walked into the woods and soon something caught their eye. It was a prison, secure and safe. But it was already overrun by walkers. ''That's a shame.'', Daryl said while watching the prison.

* * *

><p>Soon they decided to break in. Rick took the rest of the group to the prison, to show them. Rick starts to cut the fence so the group can get within the prison exterior.<p>

''Watch the backside.'', Rick told the group. ''Got it.'', Lori replied, holding a tighter grip on her gun. Once the fence was cut open. Everyone got in. Lizzy took down a walker with her knife before she got in. Everyone was in expect for T-Dog. ''Hurry. Hurry!'', Rick told T-Dog as walkers came closer. T-Dog quickly got in. Glenn and Daryl then tie back the fence so no walkers can enter behind them.

They start to run, stopping at the prison gates. They had already caught the attention from the walkers. They ran to the gates of the yard. ''It's perfect.'', Rick said. ''If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight.'', he added. ''So how do we shut the gate?'', Hershel asked. ''I'll do it. You guys cover me.'', Glenn offered himself. ''No. It's a suicide run.'', Maggie protested. ''I'm the fastest.'', Glenn replied. ''No, you, Maggie, and Beth draw as many as you can over there. Pop 'em through the fence.'', Rick ordered them. ''Daryl, go back to the other tower with Lizzy'', Lizzy nodded in agreement before she shared a look with Daryl. They grabbed some guns and ammo and gave them to T-Dog, Beth, Maggie and Glenn. ''Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. You, Hershel and Carl take this tower.'', Rick ordered the others. ''Alright.'', Carl replied. ''I'll run for the gate.'', Rick said.

''Come on! Hey, come here!'', Lizzy could hear them scream by the fence. She could see Rick getting in while Beth, T-Dog, Maggie and Glenn kept trying to get the walker's attention and pop them through the fence. Herschel, Carl and Carol were at the other tower, shooting walkers in the yard. Lizzy was with Daryl at the other tower. Daryl fired some arrows with his crossbow, clearing the way for Rick. Lizzy was shooting them with her recurve bow and made sure there were no walkers coming too close to him.

Carol fired another shot, but right in front of Rick's feet. She must have been glad she missed him by an inch. ''Sorry.'', Carol yelled to him. Lizzy noticed the walkers by the fence had also noticed Rick in the yard. Their attention went back to Rick and not to the fence. ''Hey, come on, over here!'', Beth yelled while slamming on the fence.

Rick was at the gate. He closed it and went inside the tower by the gate. Just in right in time, before the walkers could get their hands on him. ''He did it.'', Lizzy said with a smile, while Daryl was refilling his crossbow. ''Light it up!'', Daryl yelled to the rest of the group. Everyone started to shooting the walkers in the yard and soon every walker was down.

''Fantastic.'', Carol said once they were back at the gate. ''Nice shooting.'', Daryl complimented Carol. Lizzy immediately was giving him a 'not amused' look. He noticed and quickly looked down. ''Yeah.'', Carol replied. ''You okay?'', Lizzy asked Lori as they walked over to her. ''I haven't felt this good in weeks.'', Lori replied with a smile. ''Good.'', Lizzy replied while smiling back to her. Daryl tapped Lori's shoulder as they went into the yard.

''We haven't had this much space since we left the farm.'', Carol said as she walked around the yard. Glenn killed off a walker whom was still alive. Everyone smiled and laughed. They are all glad they had finally a safe place to stay. Including Lizzy herself. ''Whoooo!'', T-Dog yelled with a large smile on his face.

* * *

><p>They had taken the cars and the rest of their stuff back to the prison. They had set out a camp in the yard. Everyone was sitting around the campfire, expect for Rick and Daryl. Daryl was on guard and Rick was checking the fences. Making sure it was safe.<p>

''Tomorrow we'll put all the bodies together. Want to keep them away from that water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water.'', T-Dog said as everyone continued eating. ''The soil is good. We could plant some seed. Grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans.'', Hershel suggested. It was a pretty good idea. Lizzy agreed on him. ''That's his third time around. If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now.'', Hershel said, noticing Rick walking past the fence.

''This'll be a good place to have the baby.'', Beth said to Lori, trying to change the subject. ''It's safe.'', Lizzy added. Maggie handed a plate with some food out to her. ''Why don't you bring this to Daryl?'', Maggie asked, but it didn't sound much like a question. Lizzy knew she was doing this on purpose. Maggie knew things weren't good between her and Daryl. Everyone knew. They must have noticed it over the past eight months. Lizzy let out a sigh and she grabbed the plate and stood up. She walked her way to the turned over bus.

Lizzy put the plate down on the bus before she climbed on the bus along with Daryl's help. ''Here. You should eat something.'', she said while handing him the plate of food. He didn't refuse. He took it and ate. ''I guess Little Shane over there has got quite the appetite.'', he said while eating. ''I feel sorry for her.'', she said. ''You do?'', he asked while raising one eyebrow. ''Yeah, pretty hard situation she's in.'', she said and their eyes met. ''Mm-hmm.'', he replied while she looked away from him as he licked his fingers.

Suddenly she realized things must have been hard for him too. He must have thought a lot about it lately too. Before shit hit the van, they could have been a family, they _had_ been. But everything was ruined and he left her. She rushed a hand though her blonde hair and let out a sigh. ''Better get back.'', she said, trying to avoid his look on her. ''What's wrong Liz?'', he asked. She wished he just hadn't asked that. ''Everything.'', she replied on a cold tone. ''Things will get better.'', he said, hoping to comfort her. Their eyes met again.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, she broke the silence again. ''Why did you leave me?'', she asked while she kept her eyes on his. ''I didn't.'', he replied softly and looked away from her. ''Merle was in trouble again. He needed me Liz. '', he tried to explain himself. ''That's not what your father told me.'', she spat back at him, her temper rising. He looked at her again, with a confusing look on his face. ''What did he say?'', he asked. ''He told me you left me for another woman. At first I didn't want to believe him, but you never returned. S-so I gave up.'', she said, looking away from him. She could feel her eyes become watery, so she bit down her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. ''Fuckin' hell. Liz, I'd never leave you.'', he said looking at her. He took a step closer to her and cupped her cheek in his hands. Their eyes met again as they were standing right in front of each other. ''He told me you were sick of me, that you never wanted to see me again. That's why I never returned.'', he softly said. ''I love you, I always will.'', she replied on the same soft tone. He pressed his lips of hers for just a split second before he let go of her. ''I'll go down first.'', she said as he let go of her.

As they walked back over to the campfire, Lizzy could hear Beth and Maggie sing. They stood as they heard them singing. To Lizzy it was an unknown song, but it sounded good. Rick joined them and he also ate something. Lizzy just couldn't keep her thoughts away from what just had happened. They kissed? She was pulled back from her thoughts when Beth and Maggie finished singing.''Beautiful!'', Hershel said when his daughters were done singing.

''Better all turn in. I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow.'', Rick said as everyone looked at him. ''What do you mean?'', someone asked. ''Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an infirmary, a commissary.'', Rick said. ''An armory?'', Daryl asked. ''That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine.'', Rick replied. ''We're dangerously low on ammo. We'd run out before we make a dent.'', Hershel said. ''That's why we have to go in there... Hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance.'', Rick said. No one replied. They agreed in silence.

Lizzy sat down on the ground and Daryl followed her moves. She watched Lori stand up and walking over to Rick. Lizzy decided not to put any more attention to it. She could use some sleep, tomorrow would be a big day.


End file.
